


Domestic

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John realizes some of Sherlock's old ways have changed thanks to a certain someone.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Posted May, 2015.

John: *bouncing his daughter on his lap; turns* Sherlock... What are you doing?

Sherlock: *hangs the wash cloth on the tap of the sink* The dishes... Why? What does it look like I'm doing?

John: The dishes.  
  
Sherlock: Then why did you ask?  
  
John: You never do dishes. Not while I lived with ya and not when you lived alone.  
  
Sherlock: It's just out of habit.  
  
John: What habit?  
  
Sherlock: During the months I stayed at Molly's; she cooked, I cleaned up. Habit.  
  
John: *laughs* How'd she manage to get you to do that?  
  
Sherlock: *shrugs*  
  
John: How very domestic of you Sherlock.  
  
Shelock: *under his breath* Says the man with the infant.  
  
John: *rolls his eyes* Sure.  
  
Sherlock: *snarls* It wasn't like that. Molly allowed me to use her place as a bolthole and in return I helped out a bit. It was only as not to be rude.  
  
John: And all that touching and absolute eye-fuckery -that was out of politeness as well?  
  
Sherlock: *shaking his head, blushing* Nah. That's just cause I wanted to.


End file.
